A pill bottle or container may be used to hold pills or other ingestible health-related product. Traditionally, pill containers are formed from cylindrical or rectangular shaped bodies, which may limit the ability to visually differentiate the container from other products. In some cases, larger pills or capsules may not fit well within a cylindrical or rectangular bottle and may become jammed or bind. Additionally, traditional pill containers typically contain screw-top lids which may be difficult to open or may be separated and lost from the container. The devices and assemblies described herein are directed to container designs that do not have some of the drawbacks associated with some traditional pill bottles.